When Harry Potter meets SpongeBob and Inuyasha
by SurrealPagan
Summary: Harry meets SpongeBob and Inuyasha and his world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

When Harry Potter meets Spongebob and Inuyasha

(Written by my friend and I. We do not own SpongeBob Harry Potter or Inuyasha)

Harry Potter ran through the hallways. He was late for Snape's class again. Harry rounded the corner and slipped on a gift Mrs. Norris left for the unwary. He snarled and mumbled something vicious. A bright yellow shape came into his line of vision. It was a spastic square sponge gasping uncontrollably. Harry quickly grabbed his wand out of his coat pocket and pointed it at the monster.

"Waterrrrr" it moaned

Harry flicked his wand and a glass of water appeared. The sponge drank it down greedily and offered his hand for a shake.

"Hi, I'm Spongebob Squarepants!"

Harry took off his glasses and cleaned them sure that this was some kind of charms class illuison. It wasn't.

"I'm Harry Potter" he replied

As soon as that crisis was over another began. A loud yell erupted from the corrider.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!!"

The wall next to Harry collapsed. He turned quickly wand at the ready only to see a human?

"Drop your pathetic sword now you weakling!" it yelled.

Harry sighed

"IT'S A WAND!" he yelled his frustration finally getting the best of him. Not only was he late for Snape's class if anyone found these 'things' he would be sent to the hospital ward and miss his Quidittch match of the year.

"Who are you?" Harry asked

"I am Inuyasha, The Great Half Demon! Here to find the Shikon Jewel"

Harry didn't have the time for this. He started walking to Snape's class determined to ignore these freaks of nature. He walked in Snape's room a second to soon. Ron's new wand was now malfunctioning and Harry almost got hit for the second time today, this time by a cauldron.

SpongeBob and Inuyasha walked in and Inuyasha started talking.

"Which one of you measly humans have the Jewel?"

Abrut silence greeted him. Spongebob ran over to Snape and hugged him

"Squidward!! I've missed you!"

Harry wanted to die. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chapter 2 is here and hopefully it will be good. Please R&R!)

"POTTER!" Snape's voice rang out disrupting the once peaceful classroom.

Harry smiled, SpongeBob had done something very few people had managed to do, make Severus Snape blush. Apparently smiling was quite the wrong thing to do.

"Potter you will report to my classroom tonight at 6:00 to serve a detention."

Harry's trademark temper got the best of him

"My Quidittch match is tonight I can't miss it!"

Snape smirked.

"Thanks to your illusions and timely entrance into my class you can."

The bell rang and Harry marched out relived to be rid of SpongeBob and Inuyasha.

"Harry!! Harry!!! What's Quidittch? Can I play? I'll play for you! Can I? Can I?"

He turned. It was just as he feared the sponge had managed to overhear his conversation and now wanted to play the wizarding sport he loved.

"No"

SpongeBob looked down to the floor, he looked truly sad like a little kid who had lost his favorite toy.

"I'm not going to fall for that one" Harry said

"But... What do I do try to catch a flying thingy? Like Jelly-Fishing!"

Harry was amazed by his keen sense of perception

"Err...Yah sure"

SpongeBob smiled and almost continued talking until George Weasley ran up to him.

"Angelina says you need to find someone who can play seeker, everyone else is booked."

Harry honestly couldn' beleive it was coming to this. His once happy life. He was in detention, and letting a sponge from another world play _his_ sport.

He pointed to SpongeBob.

"He'll play for me"

George looked awestruck and then laughed

"No really mate, we need another player."

Harry glared at him defiantly and George promptly backed down

"Ok Harry whatever you say"

-------------------------------------

**At The Match**

Harry looked out the window to see that Spongebob could barely balance on a broom and was muttering something about his captain's quarters hurting'.

Inuyasha was enthraled by the Griffindor cheerleaders and was trying in vain to kiss one.

Then he looked back at the sentences he was supposed to be writing.

"I give up." he muttered

(Really awesome chappie next please R&r)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(uber short...  
sorry)

Harry could hear the crowd, and the catcalls of the opposing team. It was pure agony.

Snape burst in the office.

"Potter! Come with me."

Harry stood up and followed Snape out to the Quidditch field. The crowd was on it's feet and not for a good reason it seemed.

Harry saw the uncoordinated SpongeBob throwing repeated hamburgers into the goal. He looked up and started to bellow

"SpongeBob?! What are you doing?"

SpongeBob flew down and landed on his face because he couldn't stop the broom right.

"I'm supposed to put krabbie patties into the goal right?" he said with a smile.

Harry shook his head and tried to keep his anger in reign by clenching his teeth.

"No you're not... you're supposed to catch the shiny gold ball"

SpongeBob's eyes lit up as he pulled the snitch out of his pocket.

"This thing?"

Harry looked at him increalously but was interrupted but Inuyasha who slammed into SpongeBob yelling maniacly.

"It was you, you have the jewel!!!"


End file.
